


The Little Maid - We live a "Slice of Life"

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Dont like, Family Fluff, Gen, ca, dont read, little manga spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Luego del incidente con la Puerta de Gehenna, tomó un mes para reparar los daños causados a la Academia.¿Que fue lo que el demonio Director de la institución estuvo realizando durante ese tiempo?





	The Little Maid - We live a "Slice of Life"

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: ligeros spoiler del manga, aunque no es nada que no puedan leer en la Wiki. De igual forma, si están leyendo el manga o planean hacerlo, les sugiero no continuar.
> 
> P.S: parte de este trabajo hace referencia a los cortos "Ura Eku" de la serie, Omake n°4 y n°10, y al trabajo “Who Would You…(https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712339)” de “Love_Psycho” como una especie de epilogo. Simplemente me pareció graciosa la idea.

**\- U**n… ¿trato? **–** la voz de la mujer apenas se elevaba por encima del sonido de la maquina a la que estaba conectada, pero la otra persona en la habitación la habría escuchado sin importar qué. Su tez pálida y degradada se hundía entre las sabanas de la amplia cama, con sus labios secos y lastimados resaltando por su color rosado poco natural. Su cabello rubio se expandía sobre el blanco como las ramas de un árbol secándose al frio del invierno; sus ojos dorados que se hundían en su rostro, marcados por círculos oscuros, aun mantenían esa frialdad que todos se habían acostumbrado a ver. En su mano derecha se encontraba un pañuelo blanco con manchas rojas.

**-** **A**sí es. Un _quid pro quo, _por así decirlo** –** la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, de piel al lado de su cama, era tan falsa como el aspecto pulcro de la habitación de la mujer. Sus ojos tan calculadores como los de ella eran fríos, con su mirada posada directamente en su rostro. Como si le estuviera retando a aceptar la idea. – Es simple: puedo darte lo que más deseas, y en cambio tú me darás algo que yo necesito.

**\- ¿**Cómo sé… que honraras tu parte del trato?**-** a pesar de su dificultad para hablar, su tono era de severo y formal. Jamás tomándose un momento a la ligera. Era eso una parte de lo que lo había atraído hacia ella, aunque una gran parte era también cuan práctico seria _utilizarla._

El hombre simplemente sonrió, dejando entre ver el largo de sus colmillos de manera amenazantemente confiada. Su sombra, nacida del candelabro que colgaba del centro de la habitación, se posaba sobre ella como la imagen de un depredador sobre su presa.

* * *

True Cross se levantaba como un monolito construido en capas con la apariencia de una fortaleza surgida de las aguas, muchas historias rondaban sobre como la tierra sobre la que se encontraba surgió desde el agua de la noche a la mañana muchos siglos atrás. Aunque no eran más que rumores y mitos.

Desde hacía unos días atrás, el perfil de la ciudad se encontraba salpicado por andamios y grúas de construcción, ocupados en reparar los daños causados una semana antes. Incluso la Academia que ocupaba gran parte de la vista había sufrido grandes daños. Únicamente la Mansión coronando las interminables capas de edificios había resultado “milagrosamente” intacta.

Es dentro de esta Mansión que dos de sus ocupantes se encontraban juntos en una de las habitaciones, pasando la segunda parte del día. Uno de ellos ocupado por la pantalla de televisión que ocupaba buena parte de la habitación, mientras el otro se sentaba detrás de un escritorio, dándole la espalda al conjunto de ventanas que veía hacia la ciudad debajo.

**\- A**maimon **–** el hombre de cabello morado oscuro y ojos verde bosque, vestido con una yukata fucsia, levantó su mirada de los papeles que hasta esos momentos habían retenido su atención para fijarla en la otra persona en la habitación, notándose notablemente irritado.

El de cabello verde, con una bolsa de dulces en su regazo de la que había estado comiendo incluso antes de entrar a la habitación cerca de una hora antes, se volvió a verle con su rostro indiferente, ligeramente manchado por los restos de chocolate que debió de haber consumido recientemente; sus mejillas hinchadas por la cantidad excesiva de dulces que había consumido (el mayor de los dos se consolaba con el hecho de que al menos no se trataba de uno de sus preciados controles hechos a medida). Behemoth, su familiar, descansaba a los pies del sofá profundamente dormido.

**\- ¿**Si, Ani-ue*?**-** preguntó el menor luego de tragar. Su mirada ligeramente interesa, pero su actitud por completo despreocupada. Esto provoco que una de las cejas del de cabello morado temblara un par de veces.

**\- ¿**Puedes explicarme esta deuda por veinte kilos de dulces exportados de Europa? **–** su sonrisa era ligeramente más peligrosa de lo que normalmente dejaría ver, pero sucedía que los números en la factura que en esos momentos sostenía en sus manos parecían estar burlándose de él. **– T**e permití utilizar mi tarjeta de crédito para compraras comida, incluido dulces, _dentro de Japón. _¿Cómo es que siquiera sabias donde conseguirlos?

**-** **L**o vi en una página de internet **–** Amaimon, entonces, procedió a sacar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y señalarlo, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor. Lo único que Mephisto podía pensar era en cuanto se arrepentía de introducir a su hermano a la tecnología, especialmente el internet. **-** **A**demás, me aburrí de los dulces japoneses y quiera probar algo nuevo.

Un profundo suspiro escapo del dueño de la mansión.

**-** **D**e aquí en adelante, cuando quiera dulces, díselo a Belial. Él te los conseguirá, _localmente **–**_ hasta ese momento había sido demasiado indulgente con el menor. Tenía que comenzar a ser más estricto. **–** **C**on los gastos de la reconstrucción no puedo darme el lujo de ser indulgente con el dinero.

A pesar de que ambos sabían que la Orden había acordado pagar la mitad de los gastos después de que los Grigori regresaron al poder y comenzaron a lidiar con el desastre que Egin** había dejado tras su muerte. Aun tras varios días del incidente, esos tres seguían teniendo problemas para organizar los hechos desde que el anciano les sacó del medio. Por supuesto que no tardaron en interrogar a Mephisto y a los gemelos acerca de su papel en todo el asunto. Decir que no estaban felices por la participación de Okumura-sensei, del hecho de que Satán le poseyera o de que hubiera falsificado los resultados previos de sus test de sangre. La intervención de Kirigakure Shura a favor de los menores fue el motivo principal por el que ninguno de ellos había terminado en el calabozo de manera permanente (con un poco de ayuda por parte de la lengua de plata de Mephisto, por supuesto).

**-** **E**ntendido – con eso dicho Amaimon regreso su atención a la televisión, terminando la conversación. Para cualquiera que no le conociera el de cabellos verdes se habría escuchado indiferente, pero para Pheles era evidente la molestia en su voz.

Mephisto le observo detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. El nombre en la pantalla mejorando su humor de manera notable.

**-** **B**uenas tardes, estaba esperando tu llamada… Ya veo. Enviaré a Belial por ti, así que espera donde estas… Nos vemos **-** la llamada termino rápidamente y Mephisto estiró la mano hacia el comunicado en la derecha de su escritorio, donde presiono el botón que encendía la luz roja. **–B**elial, necesito que vayas al aeropuerto y recojas a nuestra invitada. Su vuelo acaba de aterrizar.

**-** **E**ntendido, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? **–** la voz educada del mayordomo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, ligeramente distorsionada por el sonido del agua corriendo. Probablemente se encontrara en la cocina, preparando la cena de esa noche, suceso anormal en esa casa debido a que sus habitantes preferían comer dulces o comidas instantáneas. Sin embargo, temprano ese día, el dueño del lugar le había dejado encargado el preparar una cena balanceada para una invitado especial.

**-** **S**olo eso, oh, y el encargo que te deje esta mañana **–** con eso dicho, dejo ir el botón y termino la conversación antes de escuchar la respuesta de su sirviente. Desde su lugar en el sofá, Amaimon le observaba con un brillo curioso en su mirada, con una paleta a milímetros de su boca.

**-** **A**ni-ue, ¿traerás a alguien aquí? **–** no era un suceso particularmente inusual, sin embargo, todos los invitados que habían visitado la Mansión desde que él estaba allí no se quedaban más que unos cuantos minutos antes de salir como si los estuvieran persiguiendo. Y casi todos ellos fueron exorcistas.

**-** **A**sí es, otōto*****-** la sonrisa que ahora mostraba era una complacida y, si Amaimon se atrevía a decirlo, minúsculamente emocionada. Como la que mostraba siempre que sucedía algo según como él lo había planeado. -

El menor esperó alguna palabra más, pero su hermano mayor permaneció callado los siguientes minutos. Ante esto, el Rey de la Tierra se encogió simbólicamente de hombros y regreso a ver el programa que había captado su atención. Durante la siguiente hora, ambos permanecieron en esa habitación, ocupados en sus respectivas actividades hasta que un par de golpes se hicieron oír en la puerta.

**-** **A**delante **–** dejando los papeles a un lado en sus respectivas carpetas, Mephisto se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor del escritorio mientras acomodaba su yukata. Amaimon simplemente observaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, dándole la espalda a la televisión. Behemoth se encontraba en el suelo mordiendo una de las almohadas que se habían caído cuando su maestro se movió.

La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un hombre delgado, de cabello negro perfectamente peinado con un prominente rulo en su frente, un bigote puntiagudo y barba corta. Solo sus orejas puntiagudas detonaban su verdadera naturaleza como un demonio. Su elegante atuendo negro, típico de un mayordomo, se encontraba completamente prístino.

**-** **M**i señor, su invitada está aquí **–** con una elegante reverencia, el mayordomo se hizo a un costado para permitir el paso de esta misteriosa persona.

Entonces fue que, con pasos ligeros, una niña entró en la oficina arrastrando detrás de ella una maleta mediana de color blanco con diseños de engranajes en negros y dorados. Ella tenía el cabello morado oscuro, unos tonos más oscuros que el de Mephisto, llegando por la mitad de su espalda y partido hacia el costado derecho, con un rulo hacia arriba que giraba hacia adentro; su tez era notablemente pálida, resaltando por el azul y blanco de su vestido; notablemente pequeña y de apariencia delicada. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado. De su cuello colgaba un reloj que se suponía de bolsillo.

Su rostro era poco expresivo y su mirada era ligeramente distante.

Amaimon noto enseguida las puntas de sus oídos.

**-** **_G_**_uten Tag1 Vater2 **–** _similar a su apariencia, su voz era callada aunque ligeramente aguda, con ese tono que solo los niños de cierta edad podían tener al tiempo que se sentía desconectada de cualquier peso emocional que los humanos solían tener. Las palabras parecían nacer de sus labios con la misma facilidad que un orbe de cristal se deslizaría por un trozo de seda.

**-** **_G_**_uten Abend, meine tochter3 **–** _Mephisto le recibió con un entusiasmo sorprendentemente sincero y gestos menos dramáticos de lo que solía tener. Ella fue quien se acercó hasta él y extendió su mano derecha mientras el más alto extendía su mano izquierda palma arriba, solo para que ella tocara el centro con su dedo índice un par de veces, deteniéndose un par de veces entre cada toque, por unos segundos antes de apartarse. **–** **B**elial, lleva las maletas a su habitación.

**-** **S**i señor **–** una segunda reverencia marcó la salida del mayordomo, quien cerro la puesta detrás de sí, ocultando de la vista las maletas blancas que se habían quedado en el pasillo.

**-** **E**speró que el vuelo no haya sido demasiado largo **–** habiendo despedido a su mayordomo, el más alto de los presentes se movió de regreso a su lugar detrás del escritorio. La niña, en cambio, acerco la maleta a una de las sillas frente al escritorio y comenzó a abrirla cuando Mephisto finalmente se fijó en su hermano menor, quien continuaba observándoles desde donde estaba. – Amaimon, permíteme presentarlos: él es mi hermano menor, Amaimon, y ella es Jezel, _mi hija_.

Los ojos de Amaimon se abrieron en una inusual muestra de sorpresa. A sus pies, Behemoth dejó caer la almohada rota dejando su boca abierta. Al mayor de los demonios le resultaba divertida la reacción tan entusiasta del menor, y no podía esperar a ver la reacción de otros. Respondiendo a la presentación, ojos dorados se levantaron hacia el demonio en el sofá tras dejar una caja de madera en el escritorio.

**\- J**ezel Zeitaufwändig****, once años **–** hablo en un fluido japonés ligeramente marcado por un acento, marcando sus palabras con una corta reverencia. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el de cabello verde, una cola (con el cabello de la punta modelado en la forma de un ocho) apareció repentinamente de entre sus ropas. **–** **G**usto de conocerle.

Amaimon simplemente asintió, sin dejar de verla fijamente. Jezel simplemente le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse. Mephisto los veía a ambos entretenido. Y así continuaron por un par de segundos, solo para que Jezel rompiera el contacto visual para buscar algo en la maleta. Una bolsa de tela fucsia salió de un bolsillo oculto, viéndose notablemente grande en las manos pequeñas de Jezel. El delicioso aroma de dulces alemanes llegando a sus sentidos.

El menor de los Reyes aceptó la “ofrenda de paz” y no paso mucho antes de que comenzara a devorar su contenido, devolviendo por segunda vez su atención a la pantalla, aunque a Mephisto no se le escapaba el hecho de que su guardia estaba notablemente levantada. Decidiendo dejarle en paz, se dedicó a abrir la caja y colocar las piezas en sus respectivos lugares en el tablero, replicando exactamente el estado del juego online que habían dejado pendiente debido al vuelo de la menor.

**-** **¿**_Was hast du so gemacht_?4 **–** preguntó el mayor antes de mover su caballo hacia la casilla al lado del peón negro. Jezel finalmente tomo asiento y observo el tablero detenidamente, habiéndose perdido el momento en que el otro había movido su pieza.

**\- _A_**_lles wie immer5_ **–** contestó ella procediendo a realizar su movimiento, un brillo peligrosamente calculador haciéndose presente en su mirada. Él simplemente sonrió y continuó con su turno. Por un par de minutos permanecieron en silencio, inmersos en su juego, ignorando por completo el ruido del televisor o del demonio comiendo dulces en el sofá. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio, sin apartar su mirada del tablero. **-** **¿**Ambrosius*****?

**\- A**sí es **-** contestó Mephisto al mover su Alfil, sonriendo seguro de su victoria. Sus ojos verdes pasearon desde el rostro de la pequeña hasta su hermano menor unos pasos más allá. **-** **¿**Te molesta?

**-** **N**o, realmente **–** el tono de su voz permaneció tan neutral como a su llegada, su rostro completamente pasivo únicamente brillando por la concentración en el juego. Tomando su palabra, el mayor devolvió su atención al juego, dejando ir el tema.

La conversación no volvió a surgir sino hasta la cena donde Mephisto prácticamente dio un monologo sobre cualquier cosa mientras los otros dos simplemente observaban y reaccionaban como la audiencia más pasiva que alguna vez había existido.

* * *

Las hordas de _Verheerend_6  se lanzaban contra ellos, aplastando a aquellos que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para reaccionar, pero cayendo como hojas contra los más experimentados. Otros participantes caían víctimas de los ataques de otros jugadores que descuidadamente o a propósito los lanzaban si ver por sus contemporáneos. Ella se había manejado para invocar la “_Ablenkung des Wahnsinns_7”, pero ahora su _Berseker_ debía limpiar la vanguardia con su “_Severus, Sichel des Grauens_8” mientras su Scholar mantenía el hechizo y disparaba en la retaguardia con su pistola “_Qual, Entweiher der Prüfungen_9” a quienes pensaban que podían tomarles por sorpresa.

La prueba no duraría más que unos 33.6 segundos y se eliminarían a un tercio de los participantes, principalmente los de bajo nivel y derrochadores.

Los siguientes niveles tomarían incluso menos tiempo. Debería asegurarse de dejar un comentario a “TheQueen750” sobre cómo aumentar la dificultad de sus torneos de manera que realmente presentaran un desafío para ella la próxima vez. Aunque eso no significaba que se permitiría dejar escapar el podio en la clasificación. Eso era impensable.

Cuando entraran al Limbo tendría que cambiar el libro “_Kometenfall_10“por “_Fauler Lehrplan11_” y reabastecer sus reservas. Probablemente debería darle una visita _Schmied_12 para reparar sus armas y subir el nivel de sus armaduras. También debería revisar el chat… solo porque sí, aunque no creía encontrar nada realmente interesante.

**-** **H**ija mía **–** la voz de su Vater atrajo su atención lejos de la pantalla donde el NPC anunciaba el conteo regresivo para la siguiente fase. Él se encontraba en la entrada en la entrada de la oficina, vestido con uno de sus trajes blancos, sosteniendo en sus manos una carpeta marrón y una bolsa azul que parecía contener algo cuadrado. Su rostro se notaba confundido y un poco curioso. **-** **¿**Qué estás haciendo?

Jezel se aseguró de masticar correctamente los fideos en su boca antes de hablar, pensando detenidamente que los fideos para ramen realmente eran diferentes a la pasta italiana.

**-** **T**engo hambre **-** explico la menor mientras se acomodaba contra el pie el del sofá, con su mano izquierda sobre el teclado, su pie derecho sobre el mouse, una copa de ramen en el espacio entre su muslo y estómago, con su mano derecha sosteniendo los palillos. Por unos segundos paso su mirada a la pantalla notando que la siguiente fase ya estaba por iniciar, antes de devolverla al mayor. **-** **Y** no puedo usar mi cola.

Dicho apéndice descansaba al lado de su pierna izquierda, moviendo perezosamente de un lado a otro encima de la alfombra, de alguna forma evitando chocar con la botella de soda abierta a un costado.

**-** **N**o sé qué me sorprende más de esa oración: el hecho de que realmente intentaras usar tu cola o el que siguieras jugando mientras lo decías **–** comentó el más alto mientras tomaba lugar en el sofá, dejando la carpeta de documentos sobre la mesa de café y sacando de la bolsa un par de libros con ilustraciones. Mangas al parecer.

Jezel simplemente se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a la pantalla donde la imagen se dividía en la perspectiva de los personajes que estaba utilizando. Mephisto observó, no particularmente interesado, como la pequeña eliminaba a los demás jugadores con facilidad mientras terminaba de comer su cena, la cual debió de haber tomado del refrigerador sin decírselo a Belial.

**-** **¿**Ese es un juego nuevo?**-** preguntó una vez se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había visto el diseño de los personajes antes, a pesar de mantenerse al día con cada nuevo videojuego que salía o era anunciado.

**\- J**a13, Martyrium der Campiones14 **–** respondió la de cabello recogido, antes de dispararle en la cabeza a un competidor que había intentado decapitar a uno de sus personajes. Énfasis en _intentar, _pues el avatar apenas pudo iniciar la animación de ataque para cuando la pistola estaba ya apuntada a su cara. **–** **S**alió hace una semana.

Un sonido contemplativo fue la única respuesta del demonio tras observar que al lado de la barra de vida de los personajes rezaba Lvl378 y Lvl385. Con que se trataba de MMORPG; no era el tipo de juego que realmente le llamara la atención, prefiriendo los juegos de consolas y con narrativa.

Sus ojos verdes bosque subieron de la pantalla hasta el rostro pálido de la de ojos dorados, debajo de los cuales se habían formado unas casi inadvertidas ojeras debido a la falta de descanso. Buscando en su memoria, recordaba haberla visto en esa misma posición unos tres días antes cuando había salido para hablar con los constructores y lidiar con la Orden. Probablemente debería decirle algo siendo que, como mitad humana, ella aun necesitaba descansar varias horas por días, pero Jezel probablemente estaría bien si dormía más tarde.

Decidiendo dejarla ser por el momento, se propuso disfrutar del nuevo tomo de su manga en paz mientras Amaimon estaba afuera paseando o jugando con Behemoth. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba leer las primeras páginas, su mente continuaba fijándose obstinadamente en la pequeña presencia a sus pies, asegurándose que se encontrará presente dentro de sus recuerdos de esos momentos.

Cuando recibió la llamada de _aquella mujer_ anunciándole el nacimiento de una bebé unos once años antes, decidió darse un viaje rápido a Alemania solo para encontrarse con una infante cuya presencia en sus memorias presentes, pasadas y futuras erráticamente aparecía y desaparecía en el plazo de unos segundos como el glich de un juego. Desde ese momento supo que futuras interacciones con ella serian sumamente interesantes.

El misterio de lo desconocido le resultaba emocionante y sumamente entretenido.

* * *

El programa de juegos era, como siempre, un desastre de juegos de cámaras erráticos y sonidos exagerados con colores que podrían causar epilepsia. Incluso el Anfitrión continuaba gritando en el micrófono como si pensara que su audiencia se hubiera quedado sorda repentinamente. Los programas de juegos japoneses eran extraños y sobre exagerados.

Aun así Jezel se encontraba sentada en el sofá con el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano, esperando a la sección del programa que quería: el Anfitrión presentaría una adivinanza o rompecabezas de “alto nivel”, tomaban a un miembro de la audiencia presente y alguien por teléfono y quien respondiera correctamente ganaba un premio en efectivo. No era como si ella necesitara el dinero, pero quería intentarlo porque parecía interesante la idea de un juego con el que no podía interactuar a través de un teclado o un control.

Faltaban unos minutos para esa sección del programa por lo que estaba aprovechando para revisar las fechas de los siguientes eventos de sus MMO’s en su celular, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y su Vater entró, distraído y riendo por lo bajo, vestido conservadoramente y con su frente enrojecida. Una línea delgada de sangre cayendo desde su frente, por el puente de su nariz, hasta el costado de su boca. Aunque no había ninguna herida visible.

Él no pareció darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí o de que la televisión estaba encendida en un programa notablemente ruidoso. Simplemente tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y giró hacia un costado, todo eso sin dejar de reír por lo bajo. Tras unos segundos, Jezel pudo notar que también parecía estar murmurando para sí mismo.

Le observó durante unos momentos, simplemente procesando su actitud, antes de decidir preguntarle a Amaimon por mensaje, habiendo sido su Vater quien le diera su número, sobre el comportamiento del otro.

_ De: Jezel Para: Amaimon-Onkel

Padre acaba de regresar de la ciudad y se está comportando inusualmente. ¿Debería hacer algo?

_ De: Amaimon-Onkel Para: Jezel

¿?

_De: Jezel Para: Amaimon-Onkel

Está riendo y murmurando para sí mismo. ¿Eso es normal?

_De: Amaimon-Onkel Para: Jezel

¯\\_(-_- )_/¯

Levantando su mirada, vio que su Vater aún no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí y que la sección que estaba esperando ya estaba por comenzar. Amaimon no le había parecido demasiado preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor así que Jezel decidió dejarle ser por el momento, pasando a marcar el número al momento en que la probabilidad de que tomaran su llamada era más alta, justo cuando el Anfitrión presentaba el problema (adivinar el número de pelotas de vidrios dentro del frasco que se encontraba en la mesa).

La siguiente media hora paso con ella lidiando con los operadores y ejecutivos del programa que se negaban a admitir que una niña hubiera obtenido el número correcto sin ayuda interna, mientras el mayor de los dos continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos en su asiento detrás de su escritorio.

* * *

El sol de la tarde entraba justo en el ángulo correcto para bañar la almohada en el escritorio por un par de horas sin sobrecalentarla. Por eso es que Amaimon había decidido tomar una siesta sobre esa almohada siendo un hámster. Una de las ventajas de tener ese tamaño era el hecho de que todo era más grande: las almohadas, las camas, la comida, los dulces especialmente.

Justo estaba soñando con ese enorme pastel que habían enviado una vez a la oficina de su hermano mayor, cuando escucho el sonido de pasos a las afueras de la puerta. Probablemente algún humano en búsqueda de su hermano. No interesado en lo que sucediera decidió regresar a dormir.

La puerta se abrió casi silenciosamente y se cerró enseguida.

Pasos ligeros se escucharon contra el suelo de madera.

Abriendo sus ojos, se giró sobre su espalda para ver a la descendiente de su hermano acercarse al escritorio. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, vestía con una sudadera notablemente más grande que ella hasta el punto de parecer más bien un vestido y unos pantalones negros anchos en las piernas que se cerraban por encima de sus tobillos. De su cuello continuaba colgando ese reloj cerrado.

Ella no parecía estar buscando algo en particular sino más bien deambular por el centro del estudio con su rostro carente de expresión, al menos hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en él y ella realizo una línea recta hasta donde se encontraba. Desganadamente, él se puso de pie.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta donde estaba ambos simplemente se mantuvieron allí, mirándose directamente el uno al otro por un par de segundos donde el silencio se expandió entre ellos. Fuera de la ventana se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros que gustaban de frecuentar el jardín de su hermano mayor. Viendo que el sol continuaba moviéndose, lo que significaba que estaba perdiendo su tiempo de descanso (que era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos), Amaimon decidió hablar.

**-** **A**ni-ue no está en casa **–** él no tenía idea de adonde se había ido el mayor. Si su hermano mayor lo hubiera considerado necesario, le habría dicho a donde y quizás él podría haberle acompañado solo para no aburrirse.

**-** **_I_**_ch weiß15_ – respondió ella, sin romper con el contacto visual. El silencio volvió a posarse entre ellos.

Viendo que ella no se movía para salir y no parecía querer decir nada, inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda de manera curiosa. Había un brillo en sus ojos que delataba el hecho de que ella se encontraba profundamente adentrada en sus pensamientos al tiempo que se concentraba únicamente en él. No sentía ninguna intención negativa por su parte, aunque tampoco bajo su guardia con ella presente; aun siendo mitad humana, llevaba en sus venas la sangre de su hermano mayor, quien la veía lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerla cerca luego del incidente con la Puerta de Gehenna.

Nada paso por un rato.

Entonces la niña asintió ligeramente y busco algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Amaimon simplemente la observó atentamente hasta que vio el círculo de color rosado que componía una de sus paletas favoritas, coincidentemente cuando había comenzado a desear algo dulce, atrayendo su completa atención.

Jezel simplemente observo como los ojos pequeños del roedor verde se fijaban en el dulce mientras le quitaba la envoltura, como si el dulce fuera lo único que existía en la habitación. Guardando la envoltura en su bolsillo, acercó la paleta al demonio lo suficiente como para que diera una mordida tras unos pasos. Sin embargo, cuando el otro estaba a punto de dar la mordida, ella alejo el dulce y lo movió unos centímetros hacia la derecha.

Para su sorpresa, el hámster siguió el dulce sin dudarlo un segundo, incluso cuando lo movio hacia la izquierda antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Decidiendo no tentar su suerte, esta vez dejo que Amaimon diera la mordida, y le observó mientras comía la paleta mientras intentaba mantenerla estable con sus pequeñas patitas. Tan ocupado estaba con el bocadillo que no notó cuando Jezel saco su teléfono y saco una foto de la escena.

Una hora más tarde Mephisto llego a su estudio tras lidiar con los Grigori – que molestaban con adelantar el inicio de la escuela para exorcistas a pesar de que la construcción aún no había terminado- para encontrarse con su hija dormida en el suelo al lado del escritorio debajo de un rayo de sol, con su hermano menor convertido en un hámster igualmente dormido sobre la cabeza de la menor y con el pelaje de sus mejillas manchado por pequeños trozos de dulces.

Si tomo una foto de los dos luego de ocupar su silla, Amaimon no necesitaba saberlo. Y si las siguientes tres horas se las paso jugando un videojuego con sus audífonos puestos para no despertar a los menores, nadie comentó sobre eso.

* * *

La mañana había sido demasiado pacifica hasta esos momentos, por eso es que algo tenía que salir mal antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar.

Astaroth había permanecido en Gehenna durante un largo tiempo, esperando la oportunidad correcta y observando el avance de los planes de Satán-sama. Por ello, cuando escuchó los pensamientos violentos y los deseos torcidos del corazón humano centrándose en el Joven Amo, no dudo en hacerse del cuerpo que los emitía inmediatamente. Para su suerte era ese joven a cuyo cuerpo él ya se había acostumbrado, aunque se encontró ligeramente sorprendido por el desarrollo de ciertos sentimientos dirigidos hacia uno de los más jóvenes de los hijos de Satán-sama en el tiempo en que había estado ausente.

Se encontraba en un pasillo similar al de la última vez, con una mochila y cuadernos desparramados por el suelo. Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que esos objetos le pertenecían –la aun presente conciencia del humano- al igual que el aparato en su mano. Su cuerpo, siguiendo algún tipo de memoria, presiono un botón al lado del aparato provocando que este se iluminara con una imagen y un par de números y letras –la hora y el día-. Las creaciones artificiales de los humanos no le llamaban la atención, pero cuando su pulgar se pasó por la superficie del aparato, moviendo consigo la imagen previa, se encontró con otra imagen que realmente captó su atención.

Se trataba de una fotografía de su Joven Amo, de pie frente a un arbusto, junto al segundo hijo de Satán-sama, el más joven de los dos descendientes. Ambos parecían estar a la mitad de una conversación. Lo que le hizo sonreír era el hecho de que ambos poseían orejas puntiagudas y sus colmillos eran visibles debajo de sus labios abiertos.

Así que al final el Joven Amo había despertado su parte demoniaca, y el menor, quien antes no había demostrado ninguna señal de su sangre, ahora parecía haber despertado también su herencia en el tiempo en que él se había ausentado de Assiah. Aun mejor. Los llevaría a ambos consigo de vuelta a Gehenna y los presentaría a su Padre. Solo necesitaba fijar su atención en la presencia incandescente de las llamas azules que ningún rey había heredado, y con sus Coal Tar recorriendo cada esquina de la ciudad, ellos no podrían esconderse de él.

**-** **S**í que eres testarudo, Astaroth **–** una voz desconocidamente familiar se hizo oír en el pasillo a sus espaldas. Una fuerte presencia le rodeo por completo, pero su naturaleza le resultaba distante y difusa como el cielo fuera de las ventanas. Como si el demonio al que pertenecía estuviera intentando ocultarla o disminuirla.

Volteando a ver detrás de sí, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello morado y ropas blancas sosteniendo un paraguas en su mano. Su expresión consistía de una sonrisa filosa y una mirada pesada. Sus ojos verdes centrados en él. Fue al fondo de su mirada que encontró la respuesta a la identidad de este individuo.

**\- H**ermano. Me sorprende verte **–** Mephisto vio como ojos rojo sangre se posaban únicamente en él, pasando de largo a Jezel a su lado y a Amaimon subido en la cabeza de la menor; ella continuaba con sus manos ocupadas con el Pentamix rubik****** mientras su mirada se movía del objeto al intruso. Como se lo esperaba de su hija. **-** **H**a pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez.

Inmediatamente tras haber dicho eso, Astaroth observó detenidamente a su alrededor, jurando haber sentido la presencia de Amaimon por unos segundos, pero no encontrando nada más que el pasillo vació, únicamente ocupado por su hermano mayor y él.

Como Mephisto lo suponía, las habilidades de Jezel eran extraordinarias, pero no lo suficiente como para engañar a un Rey Demonio por largo tiempo. Al menos no todavía. Por lo que sería mejor deshacerse de la molestia lo más pronto posible, antes de que algún exorcista curioso decidiera darse un paseo por los pasillos de la recién reabierta Academia.

**-** **L**o sé, y me _encantaría_ tener una reunión familiar, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado y necesito que te vayas **-** mantuvo su voz lo más despreocupada posible. La verdad era que no estaba de humor para lidiar con ninguno de sus hermanos a excepción de Amaimon y los gemelos. El resto de su familia era un dolor de cabeza, especialmente Lucifer.

Astaroth observó detenidamente a su hermano, o al menos a su hermano en el cuerpo que había elegido, intentando comprender el origen de la hostilidad tan súbita del mayor. Después de todo no recordaba haber hecho nada que causara la ira del otro, más aun siendo que hasta esos momentos no le había visto por cerca de doscientos años.

**-** **L**o haré, hermano, una vez haya encontrado a los Jóvenes Amos y lo llevé a Gehenna por las ordenes de Satán-sama **–** ahora que se fijaba, parecía haber una fuerte barrera por todo el edificio; no, por toda la ciudad. Incluso traspasaba la tierra. Si a lo que su hermano le preocupaba era el hecho de que estuviera interrumpiendo en su territorio, debería asegurarse de llevar a cabo su tarea rápidamente.

Mephisto podía sentir como su paciencia comenzaba a disminuir. Astaroth podía llegar a ser tan incontrolable como Amaimon cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, especialmente cuando se trataba de complacer a su Padre; el menor prácticamente se arrastraba por el barro frente a la oportunidad de complacer su padre.

**-** **T**emó que los deseos de nuestro Padre deberán esperar un poco – el de cabello morado se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada, provocando que el entrecejo de Astaroth se frunciera con descontento y frustración.

**-** **¿**Acaso te estas_ oponiendo_ a los mandatos de nuestro señor? **–** olvidándose por completo de la consistente sensación de que Amaimon estaba cerca y a la vez no, Astaroth centro toda su atención en su hermano mayor. Para ninguno de ellos resultaba un misterio el hecho de que el más alto veía a todos a su alrededor como piezas a las que manipular para su propio beneficio; si ello llevaba a actuar en contra de los mandatos de su padre, era probable que él no encontrara problema con ello.

Y no habría nada que Astaroth pudiera hacer para detenerle.

**-** **P**or supuesto que no, simplemente tengo mi forma propia sobre cómo llevar a cabo los deseos de nuestro padre. A mi propio ritmo **-** sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia las ventanas cuando volvió la cabeza de manera dramáticamente ofendida, viendo por costado de su ojo como Jezel caminaba alrededor del de piercings para observar el movimiento de su cola. Siempre manteniendo una distancia segura como precaución. El rubik aun moviéndose y cambiando en sus manos. **-** **S**in embargo, por ahora me encuentro ocupado y no planeo lidiar con el desastre que resultara de esa pequeña misión tuya. Por lo que debo insistir _que te vayas_.

En una silenciosa batalla de voluntades, ambos demonios se sostuvieron las miradas por varios segundos.

**-** **A** pesar de tus deseos, hermano, mi misión posee prioridad **–** estableció el más joven con gesto serio y determinado. En la pared a su izquierda manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer causadas por la putrefacción de la madera debajo del papel frente a la presencia del demonio, al tiempo que Coal Tar se colaban a través de las ventanas cerradas para rodear a su señor susurrándole en silencio sobre la ciudad más allá de los cristales. Todavía no encontraban los fuegos de los Jóvenes Amos, pero le confirmaban la existencia de rastros de sus presencias en el complejo de edificios donde se encontraba y en parte de la ciudad.

Amaimon se volvió a ver a Mephisto mientras sostenía su aliento.

La temperatura del pasillo bajo repentinamente y la luz pareció disminuir, como si fuera consumida por las sombras que antes no se encontraban allí.

**-** **¿**_Acaso me estas desafiando, Astaroth_? **–** ya cansado de lidiar con el más joven, permitió que algo de su poder ser deslizará en el espacio del pasillo. Solo el suficiente como para intimidar a su hermano menor sin causar graves daños a su cuerpo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el espacio se torció por los bordes hacia ellos y la atmosfera se volvió sofocante. Jezel no pudo más que congelarse en su lugar sin apartar su mirada de su Vater, conteniendo su respiración, todas sus articulaciones bloqueadas de cualquier movimiento. Mientras tanto, Amaimon posado sobre su cabeza se encogió sobre sí mismo instintivamente, aferrándose a los largos cabellos de la pequeña con suficiente fuerza como para arrancarlos si se moviera. Cosa que no parecía suceder pronto.

Astaroth no había reaccionado nada mejor, con su cola levantándose inmediatamente frente al cambio de la atmosfera solo la bajar y enredarse en su pierna izquierda por el miedo. Sus ojos rojos no podían separarse de los del cabello morado, los cuales ahora tenían un cierto brillo rojo en su pupila que le hablaba de promesas de horrores que ningún ser había vivido antes.

**-** **N**o, hermano **–** apretando sus dientes y clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, Astaroth debió ceder ante la voluntad de su hermano, odiando con pasión su propia debilidad. Pero cada parte de su existencia le gritaba en un antiguo y fuerte sentido de supervivencia que le compelía hacer como se le decía. Y la realidad del hecho le quemaba desde adentro. **-** **P**or ahora regresaré a Gehenna, sin embargo, mi misión no ha terminado. Los deseos de Satán-sama serán cumplidos.

La sentencia cargaba su propio peso profético, pero caía plana frente a la amenazadora presencia del Segundo Rey en la Jerarquía de Gehenna.

**-** **S**in duda, lo serán. Pero por ahora, auf wiedersehen16. Esta fue una bella reunión familiar **–** todo regreso a la normalidad una vez el de blanco se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para volver a su teátrica persona. Recién entonces fue que Jezel pudo respirar de nuevo, como si el oxígeno hubiera sido devuelto al lugar, sintiendo su corazón dolorosamente donde se posaba en su pecho.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Astaroth dio un paso atrás y regresó a Gehenna, dejando su esencia abandonar el cuerpo del humano que, ahora sin el demonio utilizándolo, cayó de cara al suelo con un golpe seco que resonó en el suelo.

El más alto de los tres le observó unos segundos con gesto serio, para asegurarse de que Astaroth realmente se hubiera marchado, antes de levantar su mirada hasta la pared donde las manchas de la madera podrida y el papel carcomido daban paso a hongos y otras plantas parasitarias que seguían la muerte donde fuera. Ahora tendría que arreglar eso también, justo cuando toda la reconstrucción había terminado.

Se volvió a ver a los menores, notando como Jezel abrazaba el rompecabezas contra su estómago con su mano izquierda mientras apretaba el reloj colgando de su cuello con la derecha; aun con su rostro neutro, él era capaz de ver rastros del miedo que debió de haberla poseído unos instantes antes. Igualmente con Amaimon sobre su cabeza, quien intentaba aparentar no haberse visto afectado en lo absoluto a pesar de que el pelaje en su espalda continuaba erizado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro por lo bajo.

**-** **V**ater, bist du wütend?17 **–** la voz de la pequeña de ojos dorados se escuchaba más apagada que cuando iba varios días sin dormir, con un pequeño toque del miedo presente en sus ojos por lo bajo. Realmente la mañana estaba yendo demasiado bien. – Podemos regresar a la mansión si quieres.

**-** **N**o estoy enojado, solo un poco molesto **-** Mephisto intento suavizar sus rasgos y calmar a la niña. No había sido su plan el dejar que la presencia e insistencia de uno de sus hermanos menores le molestara hasta tal punto, pero había pasado y ahora tenían que rescatar lo que quedaba del día. **-** **N**o es nada que amerite detener tú tour por la Academia.

Había sido idea de ella, nacida de curiosidad unos días atrás tras ver a los estudiantes moverse por el patio y los caminos de la Academia desde una de las ventanas de la Mansión, algo que ella jamás había visto o experimentado por su cuenta en Alemania. No teniendo nada más que hacer, Mephisto decidió complacerla solo para matar el tiempo.

**-** **A**ni-ue, ¿crees que volverá? **–** tras acercarse a ellos, Amaimon salto hacia su hombro y se paró en sus patas traseras sosteniéndose contra su mejilla. No estaba preocupado por Astaroth, sino por el hecho de que la recurrencia de su hermano mayor pudiera atraer la atención de alguno de los otros reyes. Todavía había mucho de Assiah que quería ver y comer.

Observando al adolescente caído, Mephisto procedió

a acercarse a él y ocuparse de que el Sexto Rey no se aparezca en ningún momento cercano borrando todos los “gatillos” que podrían provocarlo. Iniciando con el contenido del teléfono celular que Astaroth no había soltado en ningún momento.

**-** **C**onociéndole, es un hecho seguro de que volveremos a ver a Astaroth en un futuro cercano **-** haciéndose del teléfono celular del alumno inconsciente, procedió a borrar la foto y la conversación que envolvía a los gemelos, además de revisar cualquier otra cosa que los involucrara, encontrándose con unas notas sobre algunos sueños que el adolescente había estado teniendo por los últimos meses que, por lo general le despertaría curiosidad, ahora solo le daba nauseas. **-** **N**o me sorprende que este humano le atrajera: después de todo parece haber desarrollado una obsesión por nuestro hermano menor, bordeando en el deseo sexual retorcido.

**-** **¿**Continuamos? La cafetería es la siguiente parada y estoy de humor para un plato de curry **–** sin esperar una respuesta continuó el camino en la dirección en la que habían estado caminando hasta esos momentos, sabiendo que Jezel le seguiría enseguida.

Ninguno miró atrás al adolescente yaciendo sin consciencia en el suelo del pasillo.

Horas después, el director de la Academia True Cross recibiría el informe de la enfermería sobre el alumno Shiratori Reiji quien había sido encontrado inconsciente en el pasillo a causa de un desmayo provocado por un mareo súbito y una caída en su presión sanguínea.

* * *

El videojuego en la mega-pantalla plana era la secuela del juego de pelea que Mephisto prefería, con mejores gráficos, combos, cinemáticas y controles más fluidos. Hasta el momento, era una belleza para los ojos de su dueño, quien se encontraba sentado en su yukata favorita en una punta del sofá con su control en mano mientras el de cabello verde ocupaba la punta opuesta, con un control genérico en sus manos.

Se encontraban en medio de la última ronda del combate, con dos K.O a favor de Mephisto y uno a favor de Amaimon, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y Jezel entró cargando una caja de cartón casi de su tamaño. El peso extra en sus pasos atrajo la atención del mayor de los demonios, causando que Amaimon ganara la pelea y un gran cartel que anunciaba el empate se mostrara en la pantalla. El de ojos verde bosque se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que acabaría ganando la ronda de desempate, notando las etiquetas al costado de la caja.

**-** **A**l menos eso explica el gasto en mi tarjeta bancaria **\- ** decidió dejar el juego en pausa, sabiendo que a su hermano menor no le interesaría continuar sin un contrincante y se levantó para seguir a su hija hasta el escritorio frente al cual ella estaba abriendo la caja. **-** **¿**Qué es lo que compraste, meine tochter? Honestamente, espero que valiera la pena el gasto.

Especialmente cuando él nunca le había dado el número de su tarjeta o acceso a la documentación necesaria para hacer una compra fuera de Japón.

**-** **T**ableros de ajedrez en tres dimensiones **–** contesto ella mientras sacaba y colocaba con cuidado tres tableros diferentes sobre el espacio libre del escritorio: el primero era un armazón curvo con el tablero dividido en cuatro niveles con plataformas cada uno, el segundo era de madera con sus casillas levantadas en diferentes alturas con los pilares más altos colocados en diagonal el uno del otro, y el tercero se componía de cuatro tableros similares con cuatro niveles diferentes cada uno. Cada uno venía con su propio juego de piezas personalizado.*******

**-** **B**uen trabajo – cuando Jezel levantó la vista hacia su padre, se encontró con una mirada brillante, como la que obtenía cada vez que ella le ganaba en uno de sus juegos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre su cabeza y acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos, en un gesto que siempre conseguía dejarla con una sensación placentera en su pecho.

El videojuego olvidado, Mephisto y Jezel se alistaron para comenzar una nueva partida de ajedrez con el tablero que más llamaba su atención.

Mientras tanto, en el sofá rodeado de bolsas con distintos bocadillos, con una mano llena de palomitas con caramelo y con el control aun ocupando su otra mano, Amaimon se preguntó silenciosamente si este era un caso de lo que los humanos llamaban “favoritismo”.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Guten Tag: Buenas tardes.  
2\. Vater: Padre.  
3\. Guten Abend, meine tochter: Buenas Tardes, hija mía.  
4\. Was hast du so gemacht?: ¿Que has estado hacienda últimamente?  
5\. Alles wie immer: Lo mismo de siempre.  
6\. Verheerend: Devastadores.  
7\. Ablenkung des Wahnsinns: Deflection of Madness o Desviación de la locura.  
8\. Severus, Sichel des Grauens: Severus, Sickle Of Horrors o Severus, hoz de los horrores.  
9\. Qual, Entweiher der Prüfungen: Agony, Defiler Of Trials o Agonía, profanadora de juicios.  
10\. Kometenfall: Cometfall  
11\. Fauler Lehrplan: Putrid Syllabus  
12\. Schmied: Herrero.  
13\. Ja: Si.  
14\. Martyrium der Campiones: Martirio de los Campiones.  
15\. Ich weiß: Lo sé.  
16\. Auf wiedersehen: adiós.  
17\. Vater, bist du wütend?: Padre, estás enojado?
> 
> *Forma formal y arcaica de decir “hermano”, utilizada únicamente para referirse a los hermanos mayores.
> 
> **Ernst Frederick Egin: abuelo de los gemelos Okumura y Padre de Yuri.
> 
> *** Hermano menor, como ya sabrán. 
> 
> **** Jezel: nombre alemán que significa “promesa”. Zeitaufwändig: se traduce literlmente como “Devoradora de Tiempo”.
> 
> *****El Spoiler del manga, sugiero revisar la wiki: en resumen, los demonios toman posesión de “cuerpos” de Assiah, incluso los Reyes; en el anime, el cuerpo previo de Amaimon fui destruido por Rin hacia el final del juicio con los Grigori, por lo que (aparentemente) Mephisto le proporciono el cuerpo de Ambrosius gracias a lo cual podemos verle en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> ****** https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Aof2APdRARc/WDVSaxgpArI/AAAAAAAAACk/YTW6NEwATbERiPVmyr__kH3br-iLdJeqwCLcB/s1600/Pentamix%2Bcube.jpg
> 
> *******https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjPPSv6ihL8 https://sites.google.com/site/caroluschess/movies/star-trek/star-trek-the-next-generation-tridimensional-chess-set https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wFQPSEPgWc


End file.
